halo3breakdownfandomcom-20200213-history
Pan Cam Glitch
thumb|300px|right|Pan Cam on Multiplayer MapsThe Pan Cam glitch is a glitch within Halo 3 and Halo 3: ODST's new Pan Cam feature. The glitch has been more or less fixed in ODST, but in Halo 3, the glitch is still able to be performed. Pan Cam itself is not a glitch. It's a hidden feature. The glitch is called Clipping. Pan Cam's ability to change the camera speed is what causes the clipping. This clipping can allow you to exit a map's boundaries in theater mode. Tutorial Multiplayer Maps To use Pan Cam to get out of multiplayer maps in Halo 3, there is a whole list of things to do. First, go to the Custom Games Lobby and set the network mode to Local. It doesn't matter what map or gametype you play here. Start the Custom Game. When you spawn, there are 2 button combos you're gonna need to pull off. First, to turn on the theater coordinates, LB, RB, A, Up on the D-Pad, LS all at the same time. Now, after you turn on coordinates, you need to change the mode from normal to pan-cam. To do that, you need to use this button combo: LB, RB, LS, RS, Right on the D-Pad all at the same time. Now, once it changes to pan-cam, you can end the game. Now, start a Forge session, Local, on the map you want to get out of. When you start the game, find some way to kill yourself in Monitor mode. After you die in Monitor mode, end the game, and go to theater. Start the film, still on Local, and right as your Monitor explodes, detach the camera and pause the film. Now the number that's next to pan-cam is the camera speed. Hold Up on the D-Pad to increase it. Keep flip flopping between Up and RT until you're out of the map. Once out, slow the speed down into the range of 100-125. If any of the coordinates go to 50000.00 or -50000.00, you need to rewind the film and try again. Campaign Maps To use Pan Cam to get out of Campaign maps in Halo 3, you do all of the above with the button combos, but instead of going to Forge, you go to Campaign, still on Local, and find the mission you want to get out of (remember Campaign maps are broken up into many loading points). Now, since we can't go into Monitor mode, you need to die by falling to your death. So just find a long cliff or ocean and jump. Then in theater, in Local, go to there and once you die, pause and follow the rest of the above directions. Unfortunately not all Campaign maps can be used for Pan Cam. Other Stuff *In Halo 3, there is no speed limit on Pan Cam's camera, but in Halo 3: ODST, the speed limit is 10000.00, because Bungie found the glitch in Halo 3's version. Category:Halo 3 Glitches Category:Glitches